


The Terrible, Horrendous, Awfully Boring Day

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Handling a colony should not be boring.





	The Terrible, Horrendous, Awfully Boring Day

Pink Diamond slouched in her seat, watching as the data and the graphs and everything ever floated across the screen. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and made a noise that nobody else heard.

“There is nobody else,” she grumbled to the antisocial moon. If only it were alive and could talk! Pink Diamond would revel in its stories and be able to voice every random thought to something alive.

Her finger hovered over a diamond insignia and after debating with herself she pushed in the order.

“Blue Diamond,” she said, a whine stretching out the ‘o,’ “I’m bored.”

“ _How_ are you bored?!” Blue Diamond asked. Her face got uncomfortably close to the screen. “You have an entire planet to work with!”

“Yeah, but there’s nobody to talk to!”

“Well, don’t bother me! I have something very precarious to deal with.”

And with that, Blue Diamond signed off the call. Pink Diamond’s cheeks puffed up and against her better judgment she made another call.

“Yellow Diamond, I am bored!” she ended up shouting to Yellow Diamond’s pearl.

“Give me that,” Yellow Diamond said, not harshly. She didn’t spare any niceties to Pink Diamond, however.

“You are supposed to be working out the new locations for your colony!”

“I already did that,” Pink Diamond lied. “And I’m so bored!”

“You are bored,” Yellow Diamond said flatly. “If you are so bored, you can do these chores I have assigned for you.”

“No, no, no, no,” Pink Diamond stammered. “Look, look, see, I missed a spot! I need to get on that!”

She signed off the call and leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief.

Pink Diamond decided then that this was a terrible, horrendous and awfully boring day. She listlessly flipped through graphs and charts and data, data graphs and charts, over and over.

Finally, when the colony’s moon was in a new position, Pink Diamond heard the door open.

She walked to the stairs and looked down, to see Blue Diamond there. She held her hands over something.

“It was Yellow Diamond’s idea,” Blue Diamond explained as Pink Diamond went down the stairs. “You will need this. It is befitting your status as a Diamond, and for you to leave us to our work.”

She uncurled her hands to reveal a pearl, dressed in a simple whitish blue. She looked up at Pink Diamond with big, adoring eyes and Pink Diamond decided right then and there that this day was not entirely terrible, horrendous or awful at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Precariously veering into non-canon territory while the new episodes come out? It's more likely than you think!


End file.
